A Sick Nessie
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Cassie goes to help Braveness when he's sick. Written by guestsurprise. I only posted it for them. :)


**Another wonderful story by guestsurprise, who owns Cassie. HappyNess Secret Of The Loch belongs to its respective owners.**

* * *

 **A Sick Nessie**

Cassie was running down the stairwell and into the magic basement to find the Nessie portal. She couldn't wait to see Braveness!

"I haven't see him all week!" She giggled to herself. But when she went through the entrance, he wasn't there to greet her like he usually was. But Happyness was there.

"Hey, honey!"

"Hey, Happyness! Do you know where Braveness is?"

"Honey, he's been a bit under the weather. He wanted to know if I could come and greet you for him."

"Oh, no! Can I help?!"

"He has a cold, but I think it would brighten up his day to see you." She grinned, now ushering her to her back. Cassie nodded and jumped on her back, now hugging the pink Nessie too. Braveness and Happyness were her best friends!

Soon, they were at his nest. From where they were, they could hear a large sneeze echoing through the entire cavern.

"Whoa, he sure doesn't feel well." Cassie said sadly.

"Don't worry, he will feel better once he sees you," Happyness smiled. "You go on in and I will go and get some seaweed for the soup."

"Sounds good!" Cassie smiled, now walking up to his nest. Once she entered, she saw Loveliness gently placing a blanket around him. Even though they were just friends, it was agitating to see her around so much.

"Now you just get comfortable Braveness." She smiled, now giving him a small hug. Cassie heaved out a sigh and began to walk back down the bank of the river, not wanting to intrude. She was almost to the water when she heard someone calling her.

"Cassie? Is that you?"

"Braveness, how can you tell she is near?" She heard Loveliness ask.

"I recognize her scent." He responded with a smile in his voice. But Cassie gently tried to ease out of the way until she saw him literally fly out of his nest and search the bank from his position in the sky.

"Braveness, you shouldn't be flying!" Loveliness said.

"I'll be fine. But I gotta know where Cassie is and why she hasn't come to see me yet." He replied, now concerned. Loveliness nodded and spotted Cassie hiding near some reeds. Cocking a curious brow, she flew down and landed. She flew behind Cassie and wrapped her up in her arms, now making the girl squeak in shock.

"Now, honey, you wouldn't be hiding from us would you?"

"Well you seemed to be taking such good care of him so I decided to just go and help Happyness." Cassie responded, somewhat in a frustrated manner, now wiggling free.

"Honey, you know that we are only friends."

"But it doesn't seem like that to me. You always do things I can't and you are always near when I am not around."

"Honey, please don't think I'm trying to do anything behind your back. I would never do that." Loveliness replied, now sadness in her eyes. Cassie hung her head guiltily.

"I'm so sorry, Loveliness. I need to stop being so jealous. I've only made things worse. I think I just wanna go home now." Cassie said, now turning and heading back home.

"Honey, wait!" Loveliness said, now grabbing her with her tail and then wrapping her in a strong hug with her flippers. "Cassie listen, it was just a misunderstanding. I'm glad you trust me more now, but please don't leave."

"I have to go home. This is the second time I have acted too hastily…,"

"Honey, we all make mistakes. You are young and you are still learning. And no, you don't have to leave, hon…you need to stay here with us for a bit longer. In plus, Braveness is looking for you." Loveliness said with a gentle nuzzle on her face. At that moment, Braveness landed and looked at Cassie with a curious expression. She knew that look; it meant he wanted an explanation.

"You both have a lot to discuss. I will see you later." Loveliness smiled, now gently nuzzling Cassie first. She then leaned down where only Cassie could hear. "We are still friends, right? You know I am not intruding on you and Braveness, right?"

"Right. Sorry, Loveliness." Cassie said, but then giggled as the female Nessie began nuzzling her more.

"Stop apologizing, honey. It's in the past." She cooed, now kissing her gently on her face and flying away.

"Cassie, why didn't you come to see me? I've missed you." Braveness said, now scooping her up in his arms.

"I just…,"

"You saw Loveliness with me?"

"Yes."

"Cassie…,"

"I know, I know…I need to stop getting jealous. I'm sorry." Cassie said sadly.

"I think it's sweet that you care about me so much. And now that the green eyed monster is under control, how about a movie?" He smiled.

"Of course! I, ah, ah, aaaaaaaaaaaachoo!" She sneezed.

"Oh, my. Looks like you will be staying with me for a bit longer than you thought." Braveness laughed a bit.

"Huh?!"

"Yep. You've caught my cold, little one." He chuckled.

"B-But my parents will be looking for me." Cassie said, now snuggling into his arms.

"Sir Prize will take care of that. Now c'mon. You and I have some catching up to do." He grinned, now gently placing a kiss on her forehead and flying back up to his nest with her in his arms. Cassie would be with her friend for a few days longer than expected, but she was not the least bit concerned. She had the best Nessie in the world.

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: Hope you all liked it!**

 **Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
